the acceptance of the soul
by deep reverance
Summary: a week after Ichigo came back from soul society after rescueing Rukia. Ichigo learns he has more than one zanpakuto and regains his memories from a different life.


"**zanpakuto talk inner world"**

"**zanpakuto talk outside inner world**"

"_**hollow talk**_"

"_**ichigo talk or thoughts**_"

This takes place a week after Ichigo and his friends returned from soul society after saving Rukia from being executed and learned of Aizen's betrayal and defection to Hueco Mundo. Also in this story Ichigo's inner hollow actually helps him and gives him access to all of his hollow powers instead of hindering Ichigo in every fight they get in.

Ichigo was currently inside his inner world sparring Zangetsu and his white look a like but was also being taught how to control his reaitsu and how to sense other peoples reaitsu since he got back from soul society which he learned rather quickly impressing Zangetsu at his fast progress. After ducking under a horizontal slash from Zangetsu, Ichigo stops for a bit because he wants to know who his white look a like really is."_**Zangetsu-no-ossan please wait a bit, I want to ask you something important.**_" Ichigo said as Zangetsu stopped charging Ichigo and looked at him intently.

"**Ok Ichigo what do you want to know.**" Zangetsu asked as he dismissed his blade while Ichigo put his back on his back."_**Who is he really?**_" Ichigo asked seriously as he looked between the two."_**Very well Ichigo if you really want to know who I am... I am you're inner hollow, you're instinct, you're thirst and love for battle...**_" His white counterpart said while loosing his insane smirk for a minute and actually looks serious and shocks Ichigo at the news. Ichigo then looks wide eyed at Zangetsu who only nods his head in a yes. Ichigo then sighs and looks straight at his hollow."_**You're my hollow huh? That would explain the mask but why do you constantly try and take over my body?!**_" Ichigo demanded while his hollow also sighs and looks at Ichigo with a grin.

"_**You really want to know? Fine its because you're weak! You don't even know how to use you're shikai and bankai correctly Ichigo!**_" His hollow shouted at him but Ichigo only narrowed his eyes at his hollow."_**If that's the case why don't you stop trying to hinder me and help me master my shikai and bankai?!**_" Ichigo shouted back at them with anger shocking them since they didn't think he would react like that."_**You trully mean that?**_" Ichigo gave nod."_**Very well Ichigo then prepare yourself!**_" Zangetsu and his hollow said together but before Ichigo could ask what they meant, Zangetsu stabs Ichigo in the chest with the cleavar like blade from the front followed by his hollow who stabs him through the back with the same blade after it is absorbed by Ichigo they stab him again but with their respective bankai blades giving him the true power of his shikai and bankai but also all of his hollow powers .

Ichigo is then enveloped in a bright light for a few seconds before it dies down revealling a different looking Ichigo in a modified shinigami outfit. Ichigo now has white x cross guard over his arms, elbows and chest with the top of his outfit a bit more open and has a high collar now as well with white horizontal lines on it. Ichigo's hair and eyes also changed a bit, his hair grew longer and now flows down to his back and change from orange to black and his eyes are now a ruby red. Ichigo looks over to Zangetsu and his hollow who have also change a bit, Zangetsu hasn't really change much but his hollow's hair have also grown longer and Ichigo's blade has also changed a bit.

(Like it did after Rukia gave him his powers back in the fullbring arc after confronting Ginjo).

Ichigo then spends two more hours in his inner world training with his hollow now named hichigo in using his hollow powers and also resureccion and learns it has two stages just like shikai and bankai. After the two hours of intense training Ichigo is now able to use all his hollow powers like cero(his is violet/azure blue in colour), resureccion extc. Ichigo then left his inner world eager to get some rest after the intense training he just went through.

Inside his inner world after he falls asleep."**Oi! you can come out now!**" Zangetsu calls out throughout the inner world then three women came out from around one of the many skyscrapers. One has dark blue hair that falls down to the middle of her back, has teal eyes and wears a emarald green kimono with blue flowers on it and has slightly tanned skin. The second woman has snow whit hair, green eyes and wears a pure wight kimono which is tied together at the back with a large bow, she has pale skin and frost red lips which are a stark contrast to the rest of her appearance. The last of three has black shoulder length hair, crimson red eyes and wears violet kimono with pink flower petals on it.

The woman with dard blue hair then looks at Zangetsu and says."**You know as well as I Zangetsu that Ichigo is ready to meet us and wield our powers we've waited long enough while watching him from the shadows.**" She says as Zangetsu sighs knowing that its time for Ichigo to meet these three."**I know know... Nejibana, Sode no Shirayuki, Kurai megami we will tell him in the morning to come here then we will expain everything to him then now I suggest you manifest you're realms here as it will make it easier to bond with Ichigo that way.**" Zangetsu says three got a smile on their faces thinking about bonding with Ichigo after waiting for so long.

The blue haired woman named Nejibana then looks at Zangetsu with a serious expression on her face."**Alright till tomorrow then but Zangetsu when Ichigo wakes up he will have his memories of when it was just me and him.**" Nejibana says fiercely then manifests her realm which is a large ocean with a island in the middle with a medium sized beach house on it over looking a beautiful beach and dissapears quickly and arrives in her realm shortly and begins to work on restoring Ichigo's memories. Zangetsu then gives out a heavy sigh knowing she would act like that.

"**We will also take our leave then till tomorrow Zangetsu see ya!**" Kurai megami says as she and Sode no Shirayuki leaves Zangetsu's realm as well heading towards their own realms. Kurai megami's realm looks like a dessert with stone pillars of various sizes in it. Sode no Shirayuki's realm is a open snow plain with a mountainin the distance and a large frozen lake in the center of plain where she practises her various dances. Zangetsu then looks up at the sky and whispers."Rest well Ichigo you will need all of strength for what lies ahead."

Ichigo wakes up the next morning with a massive headache when suddenly a series of images pass though his head making his eyes shoot wide open from shock as he is suddenly back inside his inner world with memories he thinks he shouldn't have but feel as if it were his own. Ichigo then knows why they look and feel as if they were his own it is his memories but just from another life, Ichigo then remembers everything entering the shino academy, learning Nejibana's name and achieving shikai, joining the gotei 13 as a member of the thirteenth division and later being promoted to luitenant and his sister and brother Kukaku and Ganju.

Ichigo looks up when he hears someone aproaching him and realises he wasn't dreaming as Nejibana and two other woman are standing in front of him. He then carefully got up and slowly walked towards them, Nejibana then looks Ichigo straight in the eyes."**Hello there Ichigo how do you feel?... Do you know who I am?**" Nejibana asks looking hopeful at Ichigo that he would rememner everything. Ichigo then takes a deep breathe before answering." _**Yes Nejibana I do... Thanks for helping me remember although its still confusing while my memories of being Kaien are merging with my memories of being Ichigo as well as my personality of both lifes.**_" Ichigo says as he looks at Nejibana and grabbes her into a hug with both refusing to let go.

After a few minutes they reluctantly pull away from each other and Ichigo turns his attention towards the other two women."_**Who are you?**_" Ichigo asks confused not knowing who they were and why they were here."**Ok Ichigo this is... Sode no Shirayuki and Kurai megami.**" Nejibana says as she points fro one to the other while Ichigo looks shocked at hearing their names_**."... Sode no Shirayuki aren't you Rukia's zanpakuto? And what about you?**_" Ichigo asks with wide eyes while he looks from one to the other."**Yes Ichigo I am or rather was since I've decided that ever since I was transferred along with her powers to you when you first met her that only you can unlock my true power but I will leave a small amount of my power with her to lessen you're worries.**" Sode no Shirayuki said suprising Ichigo that she would want him to be her wielder over being Rukia's.

Ichigo then looked at the woman beside her."_**What about you, I don't know of anyone who could be you're wielder.**_" Ichigo says as she sighs and looks him in the eye."**Very well Ichigo I shall tell you who I am, I am actuall you're second zanpakuto born from this life just Zangetsu.**" Kurai megami says with a smile on her face shocking Ichigo at the news, he has a... second zanpakuto and didn't even know it?! Zangetsu then appeared out of nowhere and looked at Ichigo."**Ichigo what she says is true we we're both from you're soul from this life.**" Zangetsu said confirming her words.

Ichigo then took a deep breathe and looked at them in the eye."_**Very well I understand, I would love to be you're new wielder Sode no Shirayuki and it would be nice to wield all three of you. Now let's bond with one another and then start training in using you're powers.**_" Ichigo said with a smile on his face while each of them materialised their blades and one by one stabbed Ichigo in the chest and enveloped him in a bright light. Their sheathes with their blades then appeared on his left hip attached to a light blue obi and to his back. Nejibana and Sode no Shirayuki were at his left hip while Zangetsu and Kurai megami was strapped to his back after the light died down.

Nejibana's blade was sheathed in a light blue sheathe, the blade had dark blue hilt wrappings and a silver hexagon handguard. Sode no shirayuki was sheathed in a brown sheathe, the blade had a grey hilt with a brown rectangular handguard. Kurai megami was sheathed in a pure black sheathe, the blade had violet hilt wrappings and a golden hexagon handguard. Zangetsu's sealed state looks like a regular katana with a dark blue hilt and a black halfmoon tsuba handguard, it also had a small silver chain hanging from the hilt . Ichigo then drew Kurai megami to begin training with her first then Sode no Shirayuki and last Nejibana because he wants to train with her the longest, Ichigo then faced Kurai megami who also had her blade in hand while the others flash stepped away to a nearby rooftop to watch how he trained with her.

**Please read and review! Please give me you're opinions on the story so far. Deep reverance signing out!**


End file.
